The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and more particularly to an inner diameter shroud assembly for a variable inlet guide vane structure.
Gas turbine engines generally include a high pressure compressor, a combustor, and a high pressure turbine. The high pressure compressor, combustor, and high pressure turbine may be collectively referred to as the core of an engine. Such gas turbine engines also may include a low pressure compressor for supplying compressed air, for further compression, to the high pressure compressor.
The low pressure compressor typically includes a rotor surrounded by a casing. The casing is typically fabricated to be removable, such as by forming the casing into portions that are removably joined together. The low pressure compressor includes a plurality of stages and each stage includes a row of rotor blades and a row of stator vanes. The casing supports the stator vanes, and the rotor supports the rotor blades. The stator vane rows typically direct air flow toward a downstream rotor blade row.
Several compressor stator vanes may be rotatively mounted to allow each vane to rotate around a longitudinal axis which extends in a radial direction from the centerline of the engine to adjust the angular orientation of the vane relative to the airflow. These variable stator vane assemblies facilitate control of air flow through the compressor to enhance performance of the compressor.
Integration of the variable stator vane assemblies into the casing may be relatively complicated. Furthermore, assembly modularity of various case design philosophies such as ring-case and split-case arrangements may need to be accommodated.